A Lady's Voice
by ThePicklePurrincess
Summary: One class assignment turns Marinette's year around. Now she has to let the secret she's been keeping, longer than she has been Ladybug, out. But now everyone knows the truth. And Battle of the Bands is coming up. Maybe some 'old' friends of Marinette will come to visit her school. But no matter what, everyone knows that this lady has a voice.
1. Chapter 1

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir exclaimed in a video. Alya was currently shoving her phone in my face, showing me yet another video of Chat and I saving the day.

"Aren't they just awesome! There wasn't a moment during Moo-Lou's attack that I doubted whether they would win or not!"

All I could do was tiredly nod my head from my desk. Fatigue had taken over my body a long time ago. Moo-Lou turned out to be a tougher akuma then anybody could've thought. My poor legs hurt sooooo bad...

"...Marinette! Are you listening to me! ...Adrien is walking by!"

"WHERE!" I shot up from my desk. Alya rolled her eyes while giggling. Well, I guess she has every right to. I couldn't pay attention when she was trying to tell me about her Ladyblog but the second Adrien's name is mentioned, I'm all ears.

"Nowhere. Remember, he has a shoot this morning. And class is starting soon and you do not want to get caught sleeping."

"True. Mme. Bustier would probably send me to M. Damocles' office again. And that would not be good."

Just then Mme. Bustier walked into class in a hurried rush.

"Sorry I'm late class! I was finishing the directions for your next assignment and lost track of time!" Mme. Bustier ran in with a stack of papers in hand.

Wait.

New assignment? Alya and I exchanged looks at the news. Last time Mme. Bustier gave us an assignment that she herself made up, Nathaneal ended up breaking his pinkie finger. Trust me, you don't want to know how.

"Okay class, I know what you may be thinking, my last assignment may have been a little, dangerous, but this time it is completely safe. I want you all to write a song."

I froze. A song? Does that mean, singing?

"And yes I want you to sing it." A few of my classmates whose hands were up went down.

Oh no. This couldn't be happening. If I have to sing then everyone one would know that... No. That couldn't happen there has to be some sort of loophole!

"Are you sure there isn't anyway we can get out of singing, Mme. Bustier?" I desperately asked.

"Why are you asking Marinette? Is it because that when you sing you sound like a dying cat? Oh sorry, that was offensive to cats! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chloé interupeted Mme. Bustier from responding. Oh how I hate her. And it wasn't even a good comeback!

"Oh shut up Chloé. It's not like you can." I snapped back at her. Someone needs to put her in her place.

"Hhmp." Chloé gave me a sour look before taking out her phone.

"No phones in class Chloé. And to answer your question, yes Marinette, you will have to sing. There is no way out of it. It's a great way to get over any stage fright you have!" Now I want to disappear. Everyone will know.

Well, I have been hiding this secret longer that I've been Ladybug. I guess I can't keep it a secret forever.

At least the assignment won't be hard, I have a book full of songs. But which one to pick? Or maybe I should write a new one?

"-must be about something that describes you as a person. Dig deep into your soul for the melody of your heart!" Mme. Bustier's voice broke me from my thoughts.

She took the stack of papers she came in with and starts passing them out.

"These should answer any more questions you may have. I'll give you the rest of class to start working on them."

I looked down at the paper as she hands it to me.

 **Assignment**

 **Your job is to create a song that comes from your heart, like a poem**

 **it must include the following:**

 ***2 to 5 minutes long**

 ***Some sort of beat or rhythm**

 ***An accompanant of a musical instrument (Yes Nino, you may DJ)**

 ***A written out form of the lyrics**

 ***You must be able to perform it in class**

 ***NO SWEAR WORDS**

 ***Due by next Friday**

 **As long as you follow these guidelines, you are allowed to be as creative as you want.**

 **Have Fun!**

Sounds easy enough. And I think I have the perfect song in mind!

As I grab my tablet from my binder I heard a, "Yes!" coming from Nino who was in front of Alya.

"This is going to be so sick. No one will be able to hold a candle to my song!" Well Nino, we'll see about that.

"What was that Marinette? Did you say something?" Oh no. I said that out loud, didn't I? Of course I did, I'm Marinette!

"Umm, I said I wonder what Adrien is going to write about. When he gets the assignment of course." I answered Alya. That seemed believable enought right?

"Of course your thinking about what Adrien's going to write. Isn't he always on your mind?" Alya chuckled.

'Well him and saving the day as Ladybug,' I couldn't help but think, 'And usually a catchy melody that I can't get out of my head. Those are the worst!'

"Yeah," I started. "He's so dreamy with green eyes and blonde hair and, the little shy smile he gives. OHHHHHH He's just so adorable!" I ended up squealing.

"And she's at it again..." Alya groaned and rolled her eyes as she went back to writing something down on her tablet. I don't think she realized, but I saw the laughter she was trying to hold back.

Anyways, back to my song. My tablet has some copies of old songs I wrote a while ago but, do I want to do something new? Or should I use an old one.

Well, I do have next Friday till I have to turn it in. Let's see, today's Wednesday, so that means I have Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday,-nine days to finish to turn in on next Friday.

That gives me enough time to write the song and maybe even test it out at, 'The Place'

I feel a smile gracing my face as I start to write. I have to write a song that reflects me. Wait. How about...

'There was a time when I was alone'

Cause really, before I met Alya and became Ladybug, I was. At school I was at least. And that takes up the majority of my life.

Kinda of like the man on the moon.

Bridgette was one of my only friends and she was out of reach for such a long time.

He would go away too.

And I would be all alone.

I have a feeling this is going to turn out good.

 ** _LINE BREAK_** _ **BECAUSE MY PHONE HATES ME**_

I calmly walk into the bakery as Maman is dealing with a customer. "Marinette how was the first half of school." Maman spoke as she hands a bag to a customer.

"Could've gone better." I say in reply. "But I think I might go to The Place for lunch is that okay?" I ask her.

"Of course! Are you working on a new song honey?"

"Yeah. It's an assignment we got for class this time so I want to get make sure it's perfect!" I turn around to walk out of the door.

"Wait Marinette! Make sure you say hi to Bridgette for me!" Maman yells to me as I exit through the door.

"Will do!" I flash her a smile as I make my way through the streets of Paris.

I got most of the lyrics down for the song but I still need to figure out a good accompiment. I want to give it a softer feel so I guess I'll have to ask Bridgette if she can play the piano for me today.

It's funny to think though, my first friend is the one friend that almost no one knows about. It's already been 6 years since we first met. And we still keep making music together.

Then he came along and we became a trio. I can feel a grin spread across my face. He's coming by this weekend again so we'll probably have another show. I can show him all the new songs I wrote for him!

I round another corner before I see the building that always make me smile. In solid blue letters 'The Place' is spelled out with lightbulbs that glow blue at night line the words. The building that it hangs from is a creamy white color with double, dark brown, doors lead inside to the one-story building. It's like a second home to me.

I walk through the double doors and the first thing that greets me is Bridgette sitting behind a grand piano, on a big wooden stage in front of empty chairs and tables, playing a soft tune.

"Hey Bridgette! I've got a new song to work on!" I shout at her. She looks at me and I can't help but smile at our similarities again.

Like me, Bridgette has blak-blue hair, but hers is a lot longer. It's tied into two twin pony tails and she has one her signature white tank-top and gray blazer. But insteaed of blue jean shorts she has on normal jeans on.

"Marinette!" She runs over and gives me a hug.

"I haven't seen you since last week! How's it going!"

"I could be better. We got an assignment in class that we have to write a song." I sigh.

"But what's bad about that! You're sure to do good! Anyone who heard your last song 'Wildest Dreams' knows that your a great song writer!"

"You didn't let me finish. I have to sing it. In front of my whole class."

"But that means that..."

"Exactly."

"But would it really be that bad if everyone knew? You have an amazing talent and even Felix is still mad that you don't want to embrace it."

"But singing is something that I enjoy doing without being judged by everyone I know."

Bridgette lets out a huge sigh as a sign of defeat. "Well soon you'll have to sing in front of everyone in you class so you better get used to it."

She walks to the front of the stage where a microphone is sitting. She takes it off its stand and tosses it to me.

"How about you warm up and then pitch me your idea. We do still need to work on the bridge to 'Whistle While You Work It'." I catch the mic in my hands and look down at it.

Well, I guess I should clear thing up for you. I the lead singer for a local band called 'Three Dreams'.

But that's not all.

I also play main gutair with Bridgette and I's other band member Felix.

We perform every weekend from 10:00 pm to 12:00 am at 'The Place'.

I write every song we perform. And as I take my hair out of my twin pigtails, Bridgette smiles at me. I always take my hair out before I sing.

It lets me feel as free as Ladybug.

So I start whistling.

 _'My day one rule is keeping my cool even if I'm broken up.'_

 ** _END OF CHAPTER ONE_**

 **So... How was the first chapter? I've had this idea in my head for months and I finally had the guts to publish the first chapter. I wanted to combine somethings that I though would be cool if they happened in the actual show like Felix and Bridgette. Make sure to tell me what you think in reviews. No flames thou because those are mean. No one wants to hear, "U r so bad as writing u should just stop. Like get a life" but I would like to hear "Wow, I really liked that. But (insert problem) was bothering in your story. Just wanted to let you know :)". Or something like that**

 **And to those who noticed that the first part is past tense and the second part is present, that was intentional. The classroom was kind of like a flashback to what's going on now, a prologue. But I didn't want to screw up chaptering (I don't think that's a word but oh well).**

 **Song mentioned/Sung**

 **Lost Boy by Ruth B**

 **Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift**

 **Whistle(While You Work It) by Katy Tiz**


	2. Chapter 2

"I really like how you make it along the story of Peter Pan. Because of that, I think we should use a lighter more melodic tune."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking to!" I flash a smile over at Bridgette. I'm really glad that we get to work like this. "Oh yeah, did you know that Felix is coming by this weekend?" Bridgette's face lights up.

"Really! I haven't seen him for so long! Stupid private schools."

"I know right! But our show is going to be awesome now that we'll all be there." I smile as I look at the clock. Uh oh. It's 12:55. School starts at 1!

"Shit!" I accidentally let the word slip out as I hurry to gather my stuff. "I'm going to be late. I have to go. Bye Bridgette!"

"Bye Marinette! Come back when you get more of the song done!"

"Will do!" I rush out the brown doors and hurry down the road. Even though it's not new that I'm always late, that doesn't mean I like it!

"Come on feet, move me faster!" I have to try as hard as I can to not knock into anyone. The streets of Paris are very busy.

"Almost... there..." Huffing, I finally see Collège Françoise Dupont. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth as I rush I to the building.

Maybe today I won't be late. Wait. I glance at a clock in the hallway. 12:59. I don't have that much time left.

"You can do it Marinette, just climb the stairs, turn the corner, and your there." My feet are practically in the air, touch the ground for a millisecond before going back up.

As I reach Mme. Mendeleiev's classroom, I take one last look at a clock. 1:00. I rip open the door to see all of my classmates sitting at their desks, waiting for class to start. After taking a look around, I let out a heavy breath, realizing that Mme. Mendeleiev was not in the room yet.

"So why were you almost late this time?" Alya asks as I sit down in my seat.

"Uhh..." I have to make an excuse quick! "I was working on a new dress and lost track of time.

"Marinette, I think you should wait till the end of second half to work on your designs. This is the fiftieth time you've been late because of them." She teases me. Well, at least she bought the excuse.

"Hey, where's Adrien?" I just realized that the seat in front of me is still empty. Weird. I though he only had a morning shoot.

"Last I heard from him was when he texted me that something had changed his plan and he was taking a detour." Nino turns to face Alya and I.

"What kind of detour?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

I feel back in my seat, sighing in defeat. Not knowing where Adrien is will probably bug me the whole intire class.

Just as I turn to ask Alya where Mme. Mendeleiev is, said teacher hurries through the doors. "Class, even though I was a minute late does not mean this is a free period. Stop talking and get to your seats!" Everyone rushes to get to their respected positions. This is going to be a long class.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"- is CH3COOH?" Mme. Mendeleiev asks us. Just as she was about to ask someone, the bell rang, signaling the next class.

"Am I glad to get out of there!" Alya exclaims as we exit class. "Because I totally forget what CH whatever is!"

I giggle at her antics. "Well at least you didn't spend the whole time worrying about Adrien. Do you think he's okay? What if he got hurt? Or someone went after him? What if he found out about my crush on him and he was so horrified that he ran away! Then he'll never talk to me and everyone will think I'm a creepy, weird person for making Adrien Agreste hate me and no one will talk to me ever ag-h-h-hain!" I sob at he last part. I couldn't bear life without Adrien!

"Girl, your over reacting. I'm sure there was just a wardrobe maulfunction at the shoot and they're a little behind schedule." Alya tries to comfort me.

"All I can hope is that's it." Even I can tell that I don't have that much hope.

We arrive to the door to our next class.

In two hours, school was out and it was time to go home. I wave bye to Alya as I make my way back home. In the middle of math I had an idea for the song and I wanted to try it out myself before I go see Bridgette. Plus, she has soccer practice on Wednesdays so she wouldn't even be at the place.

Wait.

Why would I practice at home when I could go to The Place and practice with musical instruments?

I took out my phone and gave Maman a quick text as to where I was going. As the 'Delievered' icon appears I close my phone. Making sure Alya isn't still watching me, I change my direction.

I repeat my path from earlier as I go over what I want to do in my head. I definintly was going to use a piano as the main instrument. And I might add a metaphor about me being Ladybug in there. Like how Chat Noir was my Peter Pan. He gave me confidence when I thought I wasn't cut out to be a superhero.

As I continue walking I start humming the chorus in my head. Ba-dadada-da, Da-dada-da. Ba-dadada-da, Ba-da-duh-duh.

I see the blue sign of The Place and almost break into a sprint towards the door. But something stops me.

A sleak, black limo in parked in front of the enterance. I walk closer to get a better look. Who would be visiting The Place in a limo?

I make my way past the limo and push open the door. The sight I see shocks me.

Felix Manlan in showing someone around as I slowly and quietly open the door. But he's not alone.

Adrien Agreste. The one boy that makes me swoon and stutter is standing there with my friend of almost six years.

"-And this is where we perform at night." Felix points to the stage. "Mare and Bridge pick out all the outfits in the dressing room in the back." He then points to a door in the back. As he speaks there's a little hint of happiness in his monotone. Just a little.

Silently, I close the door, not wanting to make a sound. I need to practice but with those too around I don't know how!

"Seems like you have a lot of fun here Felix! Maybe father will let me come to one of your shows!" He flashes him a smile that make me swoon.

Hold a second. He wants to come to one of our shows. Nonono. Nonononono. NO. That we would be the end of my life! My voice would crack and I would forget all the lyrics and-

"Yeah, because father will let you go to a, quote unquote, 'gathering of hoolagens'." He lightly chuckles.

Why does Felix talk as if M. Agreste his own father.

"Are you happy that'll get to spend more time here since your changing schools? Who'd know a sex scandal would be so good for you?" Adrien ruffles Felix's hair, despite Felix being taller.

Felix slaps his hand and straightens out his hair. "Don't touch. But despite being to visit more, I may have my privilege here revoked. 'Private school for band' he said. No private school, no band. I'll have to an enormous amount of convincing to make sure he lets me stay in the band."

Could it be that Felix and Adrien have the same father? But what about there last names?

"As long as you let him know it boosts your mental thinking skills, he'll let you do anything." Adrien sighs as he looks away. All I wanted to do was wrap him in my arms, tell him everything was okay, and make him smile!

"Don't be sad dearest brother. We just have to find something that makes father bend to your will."

BROTHER!

Now I'm 110% certain they're siblings. But how! Why haven't I know! Why is Felix's last name different?!

BAM!

The school bag on my back side down as I crept through the building.

"Fuck." I silently swear.

I duck behind the nearest table, praying not to be seen.

"What was that?" Adrien looks around as Felix begins walking towards my hiding spot.

"Mare?" Felix looks down at me.

I've been discovered.

"Oh hi, Felix. Just though I had dropped something underneath this table. Hahahhaha-" Felix raises and eyebrow at me as I smile nerverously.

Then Adrien walks over.

Shit. Shitshit. Shitshitshitshitshit.

"Marinette?"

SHIT!

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 2**_

 **Quick shout-out to TheADRIEN for profreading everything! They don't have a FFN account but they are my friend in real-life. Also, some of you may be surprised by the swearing in this chapter but I know people who started swearing in fourth grade so... A middle/high schooler swearing in pretty accurate. And this is rated T so...**

 **Also, even though I updated pretty quick, I was really bored since I finished Finals so I had no HW, I most likely won't update as quickly. But I'll probably get one chapter a week at least. Maybe more.**

 **Reply to Reviews**

 **(In order of when I received each review)**

 **Guest1: It make me happy to know you though it was awesome. I'll gladly do more :)**

 **Guest2: I'm so sorry! I tried really hard to not do another cliff-hanger but... I'll try not to next time. And if I do I'll post really quick :)**

 **Guest3: When someone says they love my piece that definitely make me happy! :) The next chapter is here, as you can tell, and as summer approaches I'll be able to spend more time writing so future chapters should come at a consistent pace.**

 **Guest4: I know that is you TheADRIEN. But thank you ;)**

 **Miraculous Bandit: I'm glad you think so. And the :D you added at the end was cool too :P**

 **SyConstance: You know what's funny, before I posted this I was looking for one where Marinette sings too! So I decided to make my own ;) I'm really glad you like it and you'll definitely be seeing more :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited. You all mean so much to me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, um, hi, er, Feldrien. I mean Adrix. NO! Um, oh why am I so awkward?" I try to shy away from him, but my attempt was futile. He has a look of shock written all over his face.

"Marinette, what are you doing here? I never took you as a type to perform so... I could be wrong though! I wouldn't want to offend you!" A blush spreads across his face. Aww, he's so cute. Stop Marinette, focus!

"Um, well, yeah. I actually, um, sing. Mostly covers but, um I write some too..." My voice drowns out at the end.

"What?"

"She's the lead female singer and a guitarist in our band. Mare, can I talk to you for a second." Felix says for me. He then pulls me by my arm to the door leading to backstage.

"Woah!"

He closes the door and looks straight at me.

"You like him."

"Huh?"

"Adrien. You like him a lot." Felix doesn't even bat an eye.

"Wha-how-wh-why would you even say that. I mean, he's sweet, and kind, and cute, and that smile just lights up the whole room..." I sigh. "I got it bad."

Felix rolls his eyes. "No really? I couldn't tell."

I sigh. "Please, don't tell your... bro... ther... Oh yeah. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" I shout at him. Then realize that Adrien is right outside the door. Please don't here me, please don't.

"You guys okay in there?" Adrien's voice calls from outside the door.

"Uh... y-y-yeah. Ju-just a little conversation." I mange to stutter out. But was that, amusement, on Felix's face?

"Your really funny, ya know that?" I glare at him.

"You still have some explaining to do."

"Right, right. Sorry. So yeah, Adrien and I are, well twins. We have the same Mom and father, born on the same day of the same year, so yeah." He thinks for a moment. "That's really it."

Wait. Why did he say Mom and father? Why not Mom and Dad or mother and father?

"What about last names? Your is Manlan but his is Agreste? And Mr. Agreste is really up tight so why does he let you stay in the band. And why didn't you tell me about this!"

Felix is quick to reply. "My last name is my mom's maiden one. If you were really listening to my conversation before, you should already know this. I go to a really high academic private school. I go there, get good grades, I stay in the band." The he pauses. "Well, you never asked if I had siblings once, I did say I had a younger brother. I do. I'm about three minutes older than him."

I look at him exasperated. "Really. Really. Don't be so exact anymore because that really screws with people's heads."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Well. If that's all your questions I propose we get out of here."

"Agreed." I open the door and walk out.

"Marinette, I never thought that I would hear you say hell, but I guess I was wrong." Adrien lightly ruffs my hair as I blush. Never washing my hair again.

"Oh, um, I just, had a, sip-slip of the tounge, I chess-guess!" Words. Such hard things to use.

Adrien chuckels lightly. "It's okay Marinette, I was just teasing."

"Right, right, I-I lou-knew that." I chuckle lightly. Focus, focus, focus!

Adrien takes a glance at the clock. "Felix, we better get going. Father expects us to be home soon."

Felix rolls his eyes. "You go ahead. I'm going to stay back with Marinette for a bit."

"You sure. Father will be mad you ignored his order."

"Just tell him I ran into a study friend and we're talking about a few math problems."

"Okay. You two have fun."

"Bae-Bye! Uh Adrien." Adrien waves in goodbye as he exits. I sigh. Even his hand motions are beautiful!

Felix then walks over to my backpack and pulls out my song journal. He flips through until he finds the page he's looking for. "I see. That's how it goes." I rush over to see what he's looking at.

"Oh. For 'Down'? What part are you looking for?"

"When you sing 'Another push, Another shove, Another hurtful word' you take a rest after before singing 'You fall to the ground."

"Yeah. Wait. Why are intersted in a song I wrote 2 years ago?"

"Because were singing it at the concert this weekend."

"WHAT?" You have got to be kidding me! That song was written so long ago, and it wasn't even that good!

"Didn't you here? Queen Bitch with The High-ass-ness are coming here this weekend to see me play. Adrien and I were talking about it since I'm moving back in with Father."

Oh no. No. No. No. NO! Gah-This can't be happening! Why do I have such bad luck! Chloé will ruin everything! She'll tell everyone how bad I am and make fun of me for weeks! And everyone would know!

"She is! Ugh, why does my life hate me so much! But hold up for a second, what's this about moving back in with your d-father?"

"There was a sex scandal between a teacher and student at the school. Father doesn't want me surrounded by, quote unquote, 'horomone driven animals'. So I'm attending school with Adrien now." Felix is still reading through the song as I attempt to pull the book away from him.

"Well that makes sense but why do you want to do this song for Queen Bitch?" I give up trying to pry the book away as Felix holds it closer to himself.

"Because you wrote this while she was bullying you. You need to let her know what she did."

"But it's her! It's not look she'll care."

"But other people might. Like my father. Think about it. He hears how bad Chloé is and thinks 'I don't want my boys hanging around that 'bad influence'. Boys, never hang out with her again." Felix's lips sllightly turn upwards.

"This concert could be revolutionary for me."

"Yeah but it might end me!"

"I doubt it. Because if she says your bad, then she's 'offending' the band I'm in which would not be appreciated."

I let out a sigh. This was going no where. I'll have to play the song and hope for the best outcome.

"I have no choice do I? Fine, we'll do this weekend and I won't complain. That much. But hey, didn't you say you were coming to my school? What If we're in the same class! That we would be so cool, but also really bad. What is someone pieces two and two together? Then everyone would know!"

As I speak I can feel myself hyperventilate. This is bad, very bad. This whole day has been filled with bad news!

"Relax! If you pretend we became friends at the school, no one will realizes that we are both the band." I take a deep breath.

He's right after all. No one will find out. Plus, I'm really good a keeping secrets.

Just in that moment, a scream rings out.

Akuma!

"What was that?" Felix goes over to the door and pushes it open slightly.

That's right! Felix isn't usually in Paris! And akuma attacks don't really happen during late night times.

"This is what we Parisans call an akuma attack. An evil man called Hawkmoth sends out a black butterfly to transform those feeling significate negative emotions into villains." I rapidly explain to him. I need to transform!

"But how are they stopped?" Felix adorns a face of slightly curiosity.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now I need to go. My friend Alya runs a blog about them and she probably would want me to get this on video."

"Wait who-" Felix tries to say but I'm already out the door.

When will I get a break from my bad luck?

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 3_**

 **So... Sorry for the long wait. I know, it's been over two weeks and I feel bad but I forgot to save my writing and the internet went down so I had to rewrite everything for this chapter. Thanks for all of the support so far guys! I never expected the get this many follow, favorites, and reviews!**

 **Reply to Reviews**

 **The Blue Miraculer: :P I guess you'll love this Fic then**

 **Jayden Daughter of Eris: One of the most important things is liking the plot so I'm glad you do. Updated :)**

 **SyConstance: I know right! And I just added to it in this chapter :P**

 **SilverWolf22: Long review. I liked that. I can tell how much you care so as you saw in this chapter, I changed it to cover. The two songs I had her write before were important to the story so** **I couldn't change them but, I did write the song Down and I'll have the full performance in a few chapters. Thank you for letting me know how you felt.**

 **TheNerdgasm: Thank you. It took me a while to think of actually :P**

 **Guest(s): I'm just going to address you all at once since you all said similar things. I'm really happy that you all are enjoying it so far and anticipating updates. Keep reading because it'll (hopefully) get better and better :)**

 **Gabrielle Talia: Here is more.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Here is more though I can't say if it's as interesting :P**

 **lala: Thank you so much! Reading this review actually made me smile for the rest of the day :)**

 **Kellstar: Thank you! I love hearing that you love it :)**

 **MagicChild5: When I have someone review to me and they use another language because they like it so much... That makes me feel so proud. I'm actually happy that I had to look up the words because I didn't know what they meant :)**

 **Gem-of-Scarth: More is here and I hope you think it's great :)**

 **Sorry the chapter is shorter and more rushed than usual. Next one will be better, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

I scramble into the nearest alley to transform. Double checking to make sure I was alone, I say the words.

"Tikki, transform me!"

Once I transform I look around to see the where the scream came from. That would be my first sign of finding the akuma. Over to my left I can see clear signs of destruction of an akuma. Unhooking my yo-yo, I make my way over to the effected area.

"Geez, what happened here?" I whisper to myself as I look at the trashed street. I can see multiple citizens encased in sticky substance that was slowly drying. Akumas just keep getting weirder and weirder.

I follow the trail of- do I smell nail polish?-quickly until I finally see the villian behind this mess.

A man in a red suit decorated with multiple bottles of nail polish, in almost every color imaginable, was fighting Chat Noir with a bottle of nail polish. I can't tell if this is the saddest or funniest sight I have ever seen.

"Ladybug!" Chat calls dodging another flick of a shimmery gold nail polish. "Glad you could make it! I thought you might nailver get here!"

No.

Not the puns! "Let's just say I was a little busy." I immediately jump into action.

"Finally! The female of the duo! You like all other girls wouldn't able to stand the beautiful colors of my nail polish! But I, Nail Parish, shall remove you from existence!"

I narrow my eyes as I search for the akuma as I join Chat for the dodging game. It most likely is a bottle of nail polish, but which one?

There are all kinds of colors, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple...

Purple!

Of course, the actual akuma it's self is purple so a dark purple nail polish would be its respected color.

Searching Nail Parish's body, I look for a dark purple bottle.

Finally, my eyes zero in on a bottle close to his heart. That must be it!

"Chat! The dark purple bottle close to his heart! I think that one has the akuma!"

"Got it!" He rushes forwards in an attempted to swipe the bottle, but instead is hit with a glob of gold.

"Chat!"

His arms gets encased with the substance as he tumbles to the ground.

"Don't worry, Ladybug! I'm good! It'll take a lot more for this cat to get nailed to the ground." He grins despite the current situation and yells "Catacysm!"

Damn that cat. Had me worried for a second.

"Lucky Charm!" I yell as I activate my own superpower. I get ready to catch the item that would fall from the sky.

A perfume bottle? I take a whiff of the sent out of curiosity. Man, that stuff smells good.

Focus Marinette!

Let's see. I have a perfume bottle. It's full. If I can get close enough while avoiding the polish...

A smirk plastered across my face as I rush towards the akumatized victim. As I get closer to him, I jump up over his head and spray the fragrance into his eyes.

He drops the stops what he's doing the hold his eyes. Probably burns. Do I feel bad? Yes. Should I have done it? Yes.

Quickly, now knowing how much time I have left, I grab the akumatized object and break it with my knee.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." I say as I capture the butterfly.

"Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" I throw the sweet smelling perfume in the air as the little ladybugs fix the damage.

I hold out my fist as Chat walks over and we shout, "Pound it!"

"Nice job m'lady. Though I wish we could've snagged you a green color. That way you could remeowber me every where you go."

"Okay that was a little forced." I s as I lightly pat his nose.

"You know you love it." He smirks at me widely.

"We can pretend I do if it helps you sleep at night."

Just then the beep of his Miraculous goes off.

"Uh oh. Looks like it's time for me to scurry. Unless you want to know who this cat really is." He leans closer to me but I push him back.

"Not in your wildest dreams Chat. Now get going."

"As you wish my lady." I roll my eyes as he runs away. I wonder how many people get annoyed with his civilian self?

I hear the beep of my own miraculous and quickly make my exit, just as I see camera crews arriving at the scene. Half of me really wants to leave but the other half wants to put a word in to reassure everyone that everything's fine and has been dealt with. But as another beep goes off I realize I'll have to go with the former.

And now to explain to Felix why I was so anxious to get away cause believe me, no one on the earth would be sweating buckets trying to get a video for a friend. Okay, maybe they would, but they would probably at least have an exasperated sigh. At least I hope they wouldn't...

Enough mind talk! I gotta get back to Felix right away!

I release my transformation as I hide in the alleyway by The Place. I take a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

I push open the big doors to see it empty. Felix must have gone home.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in until I let go. For once my luck actually worked for me and I have another day to think of a reasonable excuse as to why I was so nervous about getting the attack on video.

Oh no! What if he thinks that's Alya is abusive and that's why I was so scared! I need to find him now!

No, I'm probably just over thinking this.

Or am I?! Gahh, tomorrow's going to be hell!

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 4**_

 **... Hi.**

 **I'm SOOOOO Sorry guys! I left all of you hanging for almost three months! I just got so busy and fanfiction just left my mind and I feel really bad about it. And all of you have been so nice and patient and I feel like I don't deserve you! So for now one I promise to update sooner than later, and if I take a month again I'll update with a nice long chapter!**

 **Sorry if the ending is a little bad on this chapter, I did most of it weeks ago but finished today and was so out of it because I hadn't done anything for so long!**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this story, it means a lot to me that people have hope that I'll update soon :) or that they like it so much they waited :)**

 **I'm not going to do a respond to each of the reviews as that would take forever but, I'll summarize my response:**

 **Each and everything you guys say really helps me become a better writer and I really am grateful for all your support. I'm open to any suggestions anyone of you wants to give. If you have an important question I didn't answer(I may have missed it) just review it again with something you did or didn't like about the chapter.**

 **I had promised this chapter would be better than the last but I don't feel like it is but I will try really hard next time to please you all. :)**

 **(This was the cheesiest author's note I've ever written ;))**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in bed expecting it to be a normal day like all the others. Then I remembered what had happened yesterday. Cue screwed up day!

Yawning, I rolled over and took a look at the clock. In flashing numbers, it said 5:30. You know, I don't really have to get up before 5:50, I can got to sleep for a little longer...

"Marinette! If you don't hurry up you'll be late for school!" I boot straight up from my covers and whip my head back to the clock. 6:20. School starts in twenty minutes!

I hurry down the stairs of my bed and hurry my way downstairs to get breakfast. My eyes dart to see what would be the fastest to eat decided to grab a muffin, not looking at the flavor.

With muffin in hand, I run back to my room to get dressed. I put on a pink shirt with white lettering that says 'What Time?' On it with a white cardigan over and black jeans. Ayla got the shirt for me on my birthday when I had been late to school the whole week before.

I shove the muffin in my mouth as I move to my vanity fix my hair. For the first time today luck was on my side as the taste of chocolate filled my mouth with the breakfast cupcake.

After securing my hair into two pigtails, I rush back downstairs, grab my bag, and run out the door, into the direction of the school.

Huffing, I climb up the steps to the entrance of school and as I see others still filing in, I knew I wasn't late. Yesssss!

I navigate my way to my classroom and find my desk, seeing who else was there. So far everyone but Alya, Alix, Ivan, Chloé and Adrien were in their respective seats. I rest my head on my desk, exhausted, and relax for the last few minutes before class.

And then Adrien walks in. And he's not alone.

I'm hiding, I'm hiding, I'm HIDING FOREVER AND EVER!

Okay, calm Marinette. Calm. If you can't see him he can't-

"Hey Mare. Who would've thought we would be in the same class." Felix struts over to my desk as he separates from Adrien.

Quick! Why did I want to get the video yesterday so bad, think, think, THINK!

"So, why were you so anxious yesterday?" Noooooooo! He asked.

"Umm, you know, don't want to let a friend down! Hee hee, didn't want to disappoint." I have a shaky smile as he gave me an unconvinced look. I squirmed a bit in my seat as I saw everyone's eyes towards the two of us.

"I'll believe you, for now. By the way about the perf- HMM!" my hand flies over his mouth and stops him from talking. I give him a pointed look and he gets it. No mentioning that I'm in a band. That's the rule.

Calmly, he removes my hand from his lips and gives his polite smile.

"Sorry."

Shivers fun down my spine as he apologizes so kindly. Blah-it's so creepy!

Then enters Chloé.

"FELIKINS!" All my nervousness disappears as I stifle a laugh at the disgusted look he has as Chloé hugs him tighter than a snake around it's prey. Which is funny cause she's like a snake and Felix is her prey.

So as Chloé molestes, wait I mean hug- no I mean molestes, Felix, Rose walks over to my seat.

"Marinette! Do you know the new guy! He seemed a little rude so..." she blushed as a offered her a smile.

"Yeah, I know him. He's pretty rude but you get used to it after awhile." I made sure to raise my voice when I said rude. Felix's face chokes up from where Chloé is terrorizing him.

Just then, she realized the other blonde in the room.

"ADRIKINS! How great! Now I have both of you to love me!" Chloe rushes over to Adrien, who by the way looks very appalled at her, and pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

Okay. When she does it to Felix, funny. But Adrien? Nope. Ugg, I hate Chloé!

Felix shakes his hands and pulls out a bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket. "I knew this would come in handy. Why are girls so… clingy."

"Keep talking like that and I'll make sure she swallows you whole." I retort. I can tell my tone is slightly edgy but I'm too focused on Adrien to care.

A horrified look crosses his face as he holds his hands out pleadingly.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't say another word." The tiniest trace of fear shows on his usually monotonic face.

I start to laugh silently to myself as Mme. Bustier walks in.

"Okay class, time to take your seats! I'm giving you the rest of the period today to work on your songs, after that whatever you don't finish will be homework!" I'm the only one that doesn't groan at her proclamation. Writing songs is a favorite pass time, coming second to only designing.

I get out my notebook instead of my tablet today and keep thinking. What else to describe my life in the form of lyrics?

From the corner of my eye I see Mme. Bustier walk over to Felix and had him the assignment directions. He nods his head as I see our teacher's lips moving.

She turns back to her desk and Felix immediately looks over at me. He gives me a look that's all knowing. And by all knowing I mean he knows this song will be making an appearance the next time we play at The Place.

I turn back to my paper and roll my eyes. Time to get focused again Marinette!

But then I saw Adrien's head shake a bit in front of me.

Ohhh, his hair just perfectly falls and shapes his head! I wonder what he's writing about for his song. It probably will be the most wonderful song out of the whole entire world!

I feel my cheeks get red us I duck my head lower and continue working. Yet, I have this odd feeling that my world is about to be flipped upside down…

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 5_**

 **…**

 **…**

 **I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Okay so I have a good explanation so every sit down for story time with Pickle here.**

 **First, I've had some problems with friends between November to like January and that really put my off and I didn't feel like writing or anything.**

 **Also, I had midterms in January and we all know how that works ;)**

 **Then in February my life was starting to look up again and I tried to login into FFN only to realize that I had no idea what to write and kinda just sat there. I know, not a good excuse but it happened. :(**

 **Finally, I decided that I would not wait any longer! My readers want more chapters, so I shall give it to them!**

 **Then I continued this chapter that I last worked on in November so sorry if it's choppy.**

 **And sorry, I'm not going to do reply to reviews unless it's a question or something to save time. But I am very thankful for all the positive reviews and will thank you all in every author's note :)**

 **So thank you so much for reading and I'm glad you all were so anxious for an update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Anddddddd done!

I put my pencil done with a smile as I observe my work. After some fine tuning, I'm pretty sure I'll get an A.

I look around the room to see who else is done. The only other person I see not working is Chloé, but I doubt that's because she's also finished.

Did I finish too quick? What if someone gets suspicious that I've had experience with this type of thing? Uh oh. Maybe I want to spend a few extra minutes on perfecting what I've written…

Ducking my head down, I grab my pencil and start to review the lyrics. I stay like that until the bell rings.

"Okay class, you are dismissed!" Mme. Bustier says as we all hurry to pack up for the next class.

Felix walks over to me and picks up my notebook before I get the chance to put it away.

"I already know you're finished so I'm going to take this for a couple of days." He says with a straight face, and then exits.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Felix!" I exclaim. That asshole! Why does my life always have to be so difficult?

I rush after him after grabbing my stuff. He's expertly weaving through the hallway, just as we've done many times during performances.

Soon, I lose sight of him and give up. I have to get to my next class anyways. I'll have to force Felix to give my notebook back to me when we have practice.

When is next practice? Oh yeah. Tonight!

And I need my notebook for class now! I'm going to get killed without it. My homework is in there!

Biting my lip, I make my way to next class. I guess one missed assignment won't kill me. At least it wasn't my other notebook…

I walk in and find my seat just as the bell rings. My eyes gravitate to where Adrien sits in front of me, his hair shining like the sun.

What I would do to run my hands through it.

Shaking my head, Mme. Mendeleiev starts class by saying, "Alright everyone! Get out your homework! I'm checking for completion!"

I slightly flinch, knowing what's to come.

I have such bad luck, how the heck am I Ladybug!

A slight hit comes from my bag and I know it's Tikki trying reassure me, but I know what's to come.

A lecture from Mme. Mendeleiev.

This is not going to be fun.

 ** _LINE BREAK_**

"It feels so good to be out!" I yell as Alya and I walk out of school.

"You said it, girl. I can not take anymore of someone telling me to put my phone away. You never know when an akuma attack will happen!" I giggle as we head towards the bakery for lunch.

We both head in and grab a few pastries my parents left on the table for us. I slip a few cookies in my purse while Alya's not looking.

"So…" Alya starts, "what's with you and that Felix guy?"

"Well, we've been friends for a long time. Way before I met you and he used to go to a private school. It's really a long story and you don't want to hear it." I rush out trying to make an excuse.

She raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything.

Just then, her phone beeps, alerting her of a new message.

"Oh! Nino created a new mixtape for me! Sorry Marinette, can we eat lunch together another time?"

"Of course! Go with your boyfriend! I bet he's really anxious to see you." I wiggle my eyebrow at her as she blushes.

Alya sticks her tongue out at me as she exits as I open my purse for Tikki to come out.

"Wow Marinette. Seems like one of your secrets is starting to come out." She says in an almost mothering tone as she eats another cookie. "But let's make sure this is the only secret that will come out, alright?"

I give her a smile. "Right. Don't worry, you're way too important for me to even think about letting someone know about you." I gently poke at her nose as she laughs.

"But really," Tikki's tone turns serious, "This is going to affect your right? Two of your three world are combining, will you be able to handle it?"

"If I can take down bad guys, dealing with a couple of high schoolers will be a piece of cake!"

On the inside, I really get what she is trying to tell me. This might be too much for me to handle all at once. As Nino would say, shit might hit the fan.

But still, in ready for anything thrown my way!

 ** _LINE BREAK TO THAT NIGHT_**

"Bye! See you when I get home!" I exclaim to my parents as I leave to walk to The Place.

When I arrive and open the doors, I see Bridgette already setting the piano up. She's shuffling sheet music as I walk up to her.

"So what song are we doing tonight?"

"AHHH!" She screams, "Don't do that Mare! You really scared me!" We both start laughing lightly.

"I choose a few songs for us to try and then pick the best ones to do on Saturday." Bridgette then looks over my shoulder as I hear the sound of the large doors opening and closing. Felix must be here.

Time to get my notebook back.

I slowly turn around to face his stoic face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the notebook thief! Weren't you ever told not to take what isn't yours?"

"Yes I was, but you once said everything you write belongs to all of right so this is mine. And I will gladly take it." His lips twitch upwards into a little smile as I glare at him.

"Alright you too, knock it off. I don't care what you too are fighting about but we need to work! Today's Thursday and we only picked 4 songs so far! We need at least 6 more!"

Both Felix and I grumble in agreement as we get our respective guitars from the supplies closet. Then Felix and Bridgette went to set up the drum set for when Felix isn't playing guitar as I looked over possible songs for Saturday.

Maybe some Green Day? Or Ariana Grande? What about Beyoncé? AHH! It's so hard to choose! What if I pick the wrong ones? Wait, is that even possible?

Okay, deep breath. In and out. Calm and relaxed. I'll just look through the songs she picked out and we can old decide together. Easy as that!

Then, a piece of paper caught my eye. It wasn't sheet music, but instead had a picture of a band performing and people cheering. My attention peaked, I looked at the title, pulling the flyer out to give it my full attention.

Battle of the Bands?

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 6_**

 **So… I updated! Woohooo! Good job me I did something right!**

 **For those who have been reading since I started in May, this is a big feat for me :)**

 **I do plan to keep the weekly update thing because you all deserve it for supporting this story and the Miraculous Ladybug Fandom in general.**

 **Thanks to all of you for urging me to update and telling me your thoughts on my story :P I'm not going to lie I can't read what I wrote without cringing but if you guys like it, it's all good :)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Battle of the Bands?

My eyes scan down the flyer for more information. Overall, it's a simple flyer with a band in black and white, printed on a blue sheet of paper. I large letters, the words 'BATTLE OF THE BANDS' was printed as the header.

Below the picture was more information about the competition. It's to be held on April 27th, 5 months from now, starting at 7 pm. The top three winners will go on to compete in a larger competition for the chance to win…

€45,000!

That's a ton of money! And if Felix, Bridgette and I entered the contest…

"Hey, Bridge! Felix! I've uncovered something amazing!" I shout as I rush to the stage where they are setting up the drums. Then I fall flat on my face as I trip over a drum stick.

"Owwww. I really should be more careful…" I mumble as I hoist myself back up.

I look up to see Felix holding back a laugh.

"Wow Mare! I didn't know that you uncovered another thing to trip over! That's is truly amazing." Felix says snidely as Bridgette hits him on the back of the head.

"Shut up! You know that's not what she meant! What did you find Mare?" Bridgette walks over to the flyer I still clutched tightly in my hand.

"Battle of the Bands…" she whispers to herself, "...top three advance for a chance to win...€45,000! Holy hell!"

"It would be a great chance for us to get our names out there, and to and opportunity to win that much money is mind blowing! We should totally enter! Imagine the three of us competing and the crowd going wild, cheering our names as we demolish the competition and then we get handed the money right on the spot and buy new instruments and more fabric so I can make more outfits for us and then agencies will be lining up to sign us and we'll sell albums and become famous and-"

"Okay, we get it. Please shut up before my ears start bleeding." Felix cuts me off from my ramblings.

"We can enter the competition, but let's focus on one thing at a time. We need to finish our music lineup for Saturday and then we can entertain this, 'Battle of the Bands' idea. Though I really would like to rub it in my father's face that being in this band it worth it…" Felix starts to talk to himself as Bridgette and I grab each other's hands and start jumping up and down.

"Okay! I'll pick the rest of the songs while you two work on the ones we already have. I should be ready to join you two in twenty minutes!" I gleefully skip over to my piles of sheet music, teeming with excitement.

I can hardly wait for Saturday!

 ** _TIME SKIP TO SATURDAY BECAUSE NEXT FRIDAY IS THE IMPORTANT ONE_**

For the fifth time in the past hour, I looked up at the clock in the bakery to check the time. 6 pm! I'm going to be late to get ready!

I race up to my room to grab the outfits I put together for tonight. Looking over them, I'm not sure they're good enough. I mean, what if they start falling apart or everyone thinks they're ugly!

Snap out of it Marinette! Grabbing the outfits, I make the journey to The Place.

When I arrive, I use the back entrance to avoid running into anyone. When I swing open the door, Bridgette in putting her hair up as Felix is talking to…

ADRIEN!

Shit! I forget he was coming tonight! And Chloé too! Oh no! This is not good!

Abort, abort!

I try to slip past the two by giving Bridgette her clothes.

Keyword here is try because, well, it's me we're talking about.

The moment I walk by, Adrien immediately recognizes me.

"Marinette! I'm excited to hear you sing tonight!" He flashes a bright smile that makes my heart melt. Ahhhhhh Adrien. You're so beautiful!

"Th-thanks Handso- Adrien! What I-I mean to say is, um, hand some Adrien out! As, as in your great attitude. To the world. Share it. I'm just going to go go, um, clothes…" Why can't I speak to this glorious gift to earth?

Despite my stuttering, the mesmerizing blonde pats my shoulder. "Well I'll leave you to it! Bye Felix!" Adrien exits to the audience as I touch were her patted me.

I shall never wash my shoulder again!

Felix walks over to me and snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Wake up! We got a show to do!"

I groan as his mouth stays in a straight line as he pushes me over to the outfits I designed for us.

"Hey you would be doing the same thing if Bridgette were to touch you." I say loud enough that Felix can hear me but quiet enough that Bridgette can't.

His face turns slightly pink as he mumbles a, "Shut up." To me.

With a grin on my face, I through him the outfit I made him.

His outfit consists of a pair of black jeans, which I had Felix bring, and a shirt. The shirt was dark green and the front of the shirt had a chest pocket. Felix also had a black hoodie that was to be left unzipped. On the back was a large TD in white while the cuffs of his sleeves were also in white. He wore white converse.

Bridgette and I had matching outfits but in different colors. Mine in a deep pink and hers in a bright yet dark blue.

We both wore jeans of the respective color with a matching color camisole underneath. Over the camisole was a black tank top with 3 slashes in the middle, exposing the colored camisole. We wore black converse.

The three of us changed in the bathroom in the backstage area, one at a time.

My stomach was churning as I pulled my hair in high ponytail.

I could NOT mess up in front on Adrien tonight! I think I might cry! I'm so scare it feels like my stomach is going to attack me.

I really wish I could talk to Tikki right now, but that would risk showing her to both Felix and Bridgette, and that would be very bad.

As Bridgette exits the bathroom I look at the clock.

8 pm.

Showtime.

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 7_**

 **Hello everyone! Once again, I fail to update soon enough. For that I sincerely apologize and hope you all can forgive me :(**

 **In other words, this took me 2 hours to write because I wanted to get this out to you all and am sorry that it may not be good.**

 **You all already know I'm very bad at spelling but everyone in my family is so :)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR NEVER ENDING SUPPORT AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NUMBER OF FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, REVIEWS, AND VIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN! IT SURPRISES ME THAT YOU ALL ACTUALLY READ WHAT I WRITE AND MAKES ME FEEL BLESSED TO ENTERTAIN SUCH WONDERFUL PEOPLE :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try to update next week :)**

 **And I mean it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Showtime.

Closing my eyes, I let out a deep breathe. I really need that Ladybug confidence right now! Especially while having to sing in front of both Adrien and Chloé!

As I opened my eyes I look over to Felix and Bridgette. Both nod towards me as I open the door leading to the stage.

The three of us rush out with me and the front as the regulars, those come to almost all our shows and to The Place every weekend, cheer our names.

I put on a big, bright smile as I make my way to the microphone stand at the front of the stage.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to our performance of a multitude of songs that we have been practicing for your entertainment! We are Three Dreams-" I was cut off by some whoops by a few audience members.

I give a little laugh, "Looks like we got some fans! Anyways, I'm Marinette and over on the keyboard is Bridgette." Bridgette waves and does a scale on her keyboard as the audience claps.

"And on the guitar and sometimes the drums we have the grumpy Felix!" Felix glares at me and strums a chord as more cheers arise.

"Felikins!" My eyes drift to the cheer knowing it could only come from one person.

Chloé.

I resisted the urge to gag as I continued speaking. "So as you all enjoy your food and drinks, we will be performing so feel free to dance or just listen. Thank you all very much for coming out here tonight!"

I turn to Bridgette and Felix. "You guys ready?"

"Yep!" Bridgette say enthusiastically flashing a smile.

"Uh huh." Felix grumbles, probably still pissed at my earlier comment. But even I can tell he's excited because his eyes deceive him.

I turn back to the microphone . "Alright let's get started! Our first song of the night is going to be 'Whistle (While You Work It) by Katy Tiz!" Bridgette and Felix start playing as I prepare to sing.

As I sing, my fears start to ebb away. I almost forgot how much fun it was to perform! All my worries about Adrien and Chloé disappeared as I lose myself in the music.

Dang it I thought about them again!

The night continued on, one song after another, until we got close to the end of our performance.

We were getting tired so I announced we would be taking a five minute break and the three of us headed backstage.

"So Mare are you going to sing 'Down' for Chloé?" Felix asks with a gleam in his eyes. Oh no I forgot he wanted me to do that!

"Umm, I don't think I want to tonight. I mean, there is probably a better time to do so and I haven't practiced it at all! Plus I wrote that years ago and I need to fix it!"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Sureeeeee. That's why. Well we better be getting back out there." He walks out over to the doors so turn to Bridgette.

"I have a feeling next time he won't let that go so easily."

"Probably not. He's so… persistent. But he doesn't express it. I find that so adorable…"

"Ew! Bridgette that's disgusting! There is nothing adorable about him!"

Bridgette shrugs her shoulders. "He is hot though."

"No he is not! Adrien is the hot twin!"

We start to giggle as we make our way back on stage, where Felix is getting situated on the drums. I grab my guitar and go back up to the microphone.

"Alright everyone! We are back! Next we are going to sing 'Know Your Enemy' by Green Day!" Felix gives me a funny look as I nod.

I may not being singing 'Down' yet, but that doesn't mean I can sing about knowing that Queen Bitch in my enemy.

We rock out as the whole club screams along. I can see Chloé's bright yellow jacket with her arms crossed. I look to her right and see Adrien next to her, clapping along.

Is he clapping for me? No, probably because Felix is playing. But what if it is for me? Maybe he'll ask me out! Then we would rub it in Chloé's face that she can't have him. Then there would be world peace because Chloé won't bother anyone anymore!

Wishful thinking.

We finished the song and two more after that, bring us to the end of the performance.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! You have been a great audience and we hope to see you all next time!"

We exit the stage as cheers ring out from the crowd. The three of us are ecstatic, even though Felix tries not to show it. Bridgette and I are still humming as we go to enter the club to meet up with Adrien and Chloé, with Felix in tow.

Chloé immediately notices Felix and runs over to him, "FELIKINS!"

Someone help me my ears are bleeding!

Bridgette tenses and clenches her fist as Chloé suffocates, I mean hugs, Felix. A growl escapes her mouth as she separates the two.

"Sorry, PDA makes me uncomfortable." She pulls Felix towards her slightly as Adrien walks over to us.

"You three were amazing!" I blush as I stutter out a reply.

"Th-thanks Adrien."

He gives me a soft smile as he turns to smile. "Felix, if I'm not mistaken, were you actually showing an emotion on your face while on stage."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Did father come tonight?"

"He was but he said he had work to do." Both brothers looked slightly sadden, Adrien showing it more than Felix.

"Well that doesn't matter because I came and that's what matters the most!" Chloé announces as she flips her hair.

I roll my eyes, "Chloé I'm pretty sure their father coming to see Felix is more important. Why are you even here?"

"Someone needed to outweigh all the losers here. Just look at Bridge-whatever-her-name-is here. Leaving her without a counterbalance would be illegal."

Now I really wanted to punch her. Bridgette was taken aback until her face molded into one of anger.

"Hey! Don't say that about Bridgette!" Felix was fuming, "She's a hundred time better than you ever will be."

"Please, I could play a keyboard better than her, and I've never had lessons! Same goes with Marinette, I can sing wayyyy better than her. She sounds like a dying cat!" Chloé snorts and tries to rest a hand on Felix, who pushes her off.

"Oh really? Then prove it. There's a Battle of the Band a competition in a few months. You put together your own band and we'll have ours. May the best band win."

"Your on! Adrien, you'll be on my team, right?" I think Adrien actually looked scared.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." He says shyly. "Though, Chloé, you really shouldn't say those kind of things. That was pretty rude of you."

"Who cares, all that matters is you, me and Felix!" She hugs Adrien as he tries to shake her off.

"Come on Chloé, let's just go." He pleads.

Awwww. How kind. He doesn't want to make the situation worse! Adrien is the nicest person on the planet.

The pair exit as Bridgette slams her fist on the table.

"I can see why the two of you really hate that bitch." We all nod.

"So, I guess we're doing Battle of the Bands now? As in, Officially?" My voice holds excitement as I speak.

"I guess so." Felix says nonchalantly.

"YES!"

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 8_**

 **Wow! I updated! A day after the chapter before! This is a rarity :)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best in writing Adrien but I'm not very good when writing him ;)**

 **I can't remember if I stated what exactly The Place was, but it is a club that teens can go to. If I've said otherwise, let me know and I'll fix it.**

 **It is truely amazing how many of you follow and favorite this story! I'm also very thankful for all the reviews that you give me :) especially grammatical ones, which I seem to get a lot :)**

 **IMPORTANT: IF YOU GIVE ME A GRAMMAR FIX, PLEASE TELL ME THE CHAPTER SO THAT I CAN FIX IT! THANK YOU!**

 **Thanks for reading and favorite, follow or review if you want me to continue!**


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend past and it was Monday. And it wasn't until I woke that I had a realization.

"Cholé and Adrien saw me perform," I say allowed with only Tikki as an audience.

"And you were great!"

"But the thing is Chloé is known for spreading gossip! What if she tells the whole school about my performance! And then everyone will know that I do performances and then she'll tell everyone how bad I am and then the whole school will make fun of me and I'll be a social outcast!" Tikki flies over to the top of my head.

"It's going to be okay Marinette! You did amazing and Adrien will be able to testify for that," Tikki reassures me.

Adrien! He was there too! "But what if he thinks I was awful as well? I mean, sure he told me I was great but what if he was just trying to be nice?"

"Come on Marinette! Have confidence!"

I sigh, "Okay. I'll try," But I don't believe myself as I speak.

Slowly, I roll out of bed to get dressed for the day. I was taking my time until I saw my clock.

"Oh no! School starts in 20 minutes!"

I race downstairs to the kitchen to grab a banana for breakfast. Hurriedly, I grab my backpack and run out the door, shouting a "Bye!" to my parents.

Soon I'm walking into my classroom with 10 minutes to spare. With a sigh of relief, I walk to my seat and plop myself down. Until I hear wind of Chloé gossiping to Sabrina.

"... and then Adrien and I went over to the little shamble of a place where I get to see Felix. But then guess who I see. It was-"

I rush over and clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Chloé! What nice weather we're having,"

"Mhmm mhh mumh!"

"Sorry! I can't understand a word you're saying!" I then remove my hand from her mouth.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! What do you think you are doing! Just wait until I tell daddy!"

I roll my eyes and sit back in my seat. Crisis averted.

The next people who enter the room are Felix and Adrien. "Hey Marinette, great job on-" Felix elbows Adrien mid sentence.

"We don't talk about work outside of the work place," Felix says to him while throwing a wink towards me. I silently thank him.

In the next few minutes the rest of the class enters. Soon everyone is in their seats and it almost goes back to normal. Almost.

"Okay class, I'll give you another day to work on your songs-" Chloé's hand shoots into the air.

"Yes, Chloé?"

"Umm, isn't this project completely unfair? I mean, Marinette obviously has an advantage because she's in band so.."

I shoot up out of my seat faster than you can say "Miraculous Ladybug'. "Chloé, I have no idea what you are talking about, considering the fact that I have never-"

"Don't lie Maritrash. Adrikins and I saw you and Felix on Saturday." I growl as Alya looks over at me.

"Marinette, what is she talking about?" I duck my head down and slide back into my seat.

"You see… the thing is… I'm… kinda sort of… in a band…" I let my sentence trail.

"WHAT?" Multiple people shout across the room.

"I'm also in said band." Felix says emotionlessly as he gets out a piece of paper.

"You little shit," I whisper under my breathe so that Mme. Bustier doesn't hear me.

Everyone is still reeling as Mme. Bustier tells us to silence ourselves.

"Anyways class, um, despite some revelations apparently, we will continue with our song writing. And to answer your question Chloé, yes the project is still fair and I'm keeping it."

Chloé rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

With my face red, I pull out my song and start to edit it, when Alya bumps my arm.

"Girl, why didn't you ever tell me?" She whispers urgently.

"It never really came up? I was embarrassed okay?" I blush. I can see the disappointment on her face.

"Mari, were best friends. You can tell me anything,"

"I know it's just, somethings I don't telling people," Kind of like the fact that I'm Ladybug…

We both go back to our papers as I ponder the situation. I really need to talk to Felix after class about this.

Once class is over, we head out to lunch. That's when things really start to get hectic.

"You're in a band! That's so rad," Juleka.

"Is is scary to perform?" Mylène.

"What kind of songs do you play?" Kim.

"Is playing anything like playing Guitar Hero?" Max.

"What kind of outfits do you wear?" Rose.

I answer them the best that I can as I swear slightly. Everyone seemed to be really excited. Except for Chloé and Sabrina.

"You all haven't heard Marinette yet. She sounds like a dying cat!" Chloé cackles.

I clench my fists and am about to retort, but suddenly I don't have too.

"Lay off witch. Mare is the best singer in know," Felix says as he rests his arm on my shoulder.

"He's right, Marinette is really talented!" Adrien exclaims from where Felix was standing. I feel myself melt as he speaks.

"Oh Felix, Adrien, you don't have to be nice to her. Treat her like the trash she is," Chloé says condescendingly.

"At least I don't need to use my dad whenever I don't get whatever I want like a spoiled brat," I smirk as her.

"Whatever," she grumbles, "come on Sabrina. We have better things to do than hang with these losers."

"We are so going to beat her during Battle of the Bands," I whisper to Felix.

"So… are you and Felix a thing?" A curious Rose asks.

"NO!" We both shout at the same time. We quickly separate to the other side of the room.

"Mare is like my sister, that's just incest," Felix says with a look of disgust over his face.

"Plus, he has a crush on Brid-"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Alya walks over to me. "So… where do you guys play?"

Adrien pipes up, "It's called 'The Place'. It's a wonderful little bar everyone really enjoys."

I blush as he talks. He's just so handsome, especially when giving praise to a place I love so much!

"Wait, Adrien, you've been there?" Nino asks.

"Yeah I mean, Felix is my brother."

"So you've known Marinette was in a band for how long?" Alya asks while looking at me with a little smirk.

"Just about a week, why?"

"Just wondering. Oh! And what is the band called?"

"Three Dreams," Felix and I answer.

"Three? Then who's the third?" Felix and I exchange looks.

"You'll meet her soon enough," I say with a smile.

"Especially when we do Battle of the Bands." Felix states.

"You're competing in Battle of the Bands?!" Everyone shouts.

"Whoops, guess I forgot to mention that."

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 9_**

 **Hello! Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I think I will post this next one in the next couple of days if all goes well. :)**

 **Also, it's been awhile since I last wrote for this story so if anything doesn't make sense, just let me know and I can fix it :)**


End file.
